She's the man
by Roshania
Summary: Sasha, joueuse de basket sous-estimée à cause de son genre, décide de se faire passer pour un garçon et d'intégrer l'équipe de basket masculine du lycée Sweet Amoris pour prouver à tout le monde qu'être une fille n'empêche pas d'être douée. [Inspiré du film du même nom]
1. Prologue

Assise au bord du terrain, Sasha jetait un regard noir à chacun des joueurs. Seuls les bruits du ballon rebondissant sans cesse sur la surface plane du gymnase, et des respirations haletantes des joueurs couverts de sueurs venaient briser le silence tendu qui envahissait la salle, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Le score était serré, et l'équipe du lycée ne disposait plus que de quelques minutes pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Le plus rapide de leur équipe s'empara alors de la balle, puis fonça vers le panier adverse, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Le temps restant s'écoulait à toute allure, et il voulait sans doute tenter le tout pour le tout. C'est alors qu'un membre de l'équipe ennemie -sans doute un défenseur- le stoppa net dans son élan en se plaçant face à lui, tel un mur impossible à franchir. Un autre adversaire surgit alors et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, arracha sans pitié le ballon aux mains du jeune homme. Le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait, l'équipe du lycée entendait déjà l'arbitre annoncer leur défaite.

À moitié folle de rage, et à moitié satisfaite, Sasha s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Derrière elle, un de ses camarades extériorisait sa colère en frappant le mur.

Pendant que le public acclamait l'équipe victorieuse, un des garçons de son lycée vint rejoindre la jeune fille dehors. L'air empestait la peinture fraîche, sûrement à cause des rénovations du bâtiment ouest.

En silence, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Vous avez perdu, marmonna-t-elle.

– Ouais.

– Vous avez raté votre chance de vous qualifier au championnat interrégional de ce semestre, continua-t-elle.

– Ouais.

– Et t'as rien d'autre à dire ? demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.

– Non.

Avec un grognement de frustration, Sasha se leva.

– Vous auriez pu gagner si vous aviez accepté de me prendre dans l'équipe, cracha-t-elle.

Le garçon soupira à son tour, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils avaient eu cette conversation plusieurs fois, et pourtant, elle n'en démordait pas.

– Sasha, tu es une _fille_ !

– Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. T'es devenu macho, toi aussi ? T'étais pourtant le premier à me dire que j'étais douée au basket !

Elle était rouge de colère. Il allait sûrement lui débiter à nouveau toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre l'équipe de basket officielle du lycée.

– T'as déjà vu une fille dans les championnats, toi ? T'as déjà vu une équipe mixte officielle ? Sasha, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Le coach te l'a déjà dit. T'es moins rapide, moins forte…

– Mais on est plus au Moyen Âge, bon sang ! Que ce soit au foot, au basket, ou même ailleurs, il n'y a plus de raisons de faire une telle distinction entre les mecs et les filles ! Pourquoi tu te contentes de répéter ce que les autres disent ? Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ce que tu penses ? explosa-t-elle.

Son ex-petit ami se leva à son tour, puis la regarda de haut en bas.

– Ce que je pense ? OK, comme tu voudras. Je t'ai dit que tu te débrouillais bien pour te faire plaisir, pas parce que je le pensais ! Tu n'es pas faite pour le basket, Sasha ! Seul un garçon peut avoir les compétences requises pour ce sport. Tu t'es vue ? Pas très musclée, pas très grande… T'auras beau être passionnée, tu ne pourras pas changer ça. Une fille a naturellement un physique non compatible avec le sport ! Tu te démarques peut-être parmi l'équipe féminine, mais c'est parce que tu es la seule à prendre ça au sérieux ! Les autres ne sont pas aussi bornées que toi… Tu ne fais pas le poids contre des _vrais_ joueurs. D'ailleurs, t'en connais beaucoup toi, des joueuses prises au sérieux, dans le milieu ? Moi honnêtement, je vois pas. Franchement, Sasha… Arrête de courir après un rêve que tu ne pourras pas réaliser. Choisis un avenir à ta portée.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne distingua rien, à part une forte hostilité.

– Tu me remercieras, plus tard, quand tu auras enfin ouvert les yeux !

Sur ces paroles, il lui tourna le dos et partit rejoindre son équipe d'un pas ferme. Il ne vit pas l'unique larme qui traversa la joue de la jeune fille.

– Je vous montrerais à tous que vous avez tort, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 **L'envie d'écrire cette fanfiction m'est venue après le visionnage du film "She's the man" ( _qu'on peut trouver en VF sur youtube, normalement_ ). Evidemment, au fur et à mesure, on déviera peu à peu de l'histoire originale, mais l'intrigue principale reste la même : il s'agira d'une fille se faisant passer pour un garçon.**

 **De plus, j'essaierais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur le côté basket car, pour être honnête, je n'y connais _absolument rien_ , et je n'ai pas envie de raconter n'importe quoi alors qu'il pourrait y avoir de vrais joueurs ou des connaisseurs par ici...**

 **Pour finir, si cela vous intéresse, voilà le synopsis du film :**  
 _L'équipe féminine de foot de Viola ne fera pas sa rentrée cette année. Profitant de l'absence de son frère jumeau Sebastian, elle se déguise en lui pour intégrer l'équipe des Illyria Boys. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de son binôme Duke qui lui-même n'a d'yeux que pour Olivia. Les choses commencent à se corser quand cette même Olivia craque pour Sebastian qui est en fait une fille ! Et que le vrai Sebastian revient plus tôt de Londres en n'ayant aucune idée qu'il a été remplacé sur le campus par sa jumelle._


	2. Chapitre 1

– T'es sûre de ton coup ? lui demanda son amie pour la énième fois.

– Je te dis que oui ! Je vais me déguiser en mec, m'inscrire à ton lycée pour cette année, et faire mes preuves auprès de votre équipe de basket. Lors des compétitions, les premiers matchs se font toujours entre les lycées les plus proches géographiquement… Donc, forcément, si j'arrive à rentrer dans l'équipe de Sweet Amoris, nos premiers adversaires seront ces abrutis de machos ! Je vais leur montrer, moi, si les filles sont incapables de jouer au basket comme des mecs !

Fière d'elle, Sasha souriait de toutes ses dents en se regardant dans le miroir.

– Pour une fois, je suis bien contente d'être une planche à pain.

Son amie regardait attentivement le spectacle insolite qui se déroulait devant elle : Sasha s'entourait la poitrine de bandages pour être sûre de la compresser au maximum, puis se regardait dans le miroir sous tous les angles, revêtant parfois un t-shirt qui traînait par terre pour voir ce que ça donnait.

– Mais pourquoi te déguiser en mec, exactement ? Tu n'as pas à te cacher, je suis sûre qu'ils te prendraient dans l'équipe malgré tes seins et tes ovaires. Notre prof de sport en a rien à cirer de si t'es un mec ou une meuf.

– Ouais, sans doute, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva, et entreprit de faire le tri dans ses vêtements, histoire de jeter tout ce qui était trop féminin.

– Mais... même moi je suis bien obligée d'admettre que les garçons sont souvent privilégiés… Je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Et puis, imagine un peu leurs têtes quand je vais leur révéler la vérité, et qu'ils vont comprendre qu'ils ont été battus par _moi_ , Sasha, la fille qu'ils ont sous-estimée, reniée, et traitée d'incapable !

Excitée rien qu'à l'idée de les voir dépités de leur défaite, et culpabiliser de l'avoir exclue, elle se mit à donner des coups de poing dans le vide en riant toute seule.

– Bon, OK, admettons que tu n'es pas en train de faire un truc complètement débile pour rassurer ton ego… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ta future équipe lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que tu les as trompés ? Ils vont se sentir trahis.

Sasha demeura silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à la question.

– J'essaierais de ne pas trop fraterniser… Si je reste à l'écart, et que j'ai l'air assez asociale et froide pour n'attirer personne, mon mensonge ne devrait leur faire ni chaud ni froid.

– Sasha… Le principe d'une équipe c'est d'être soudée, tu ne pourras pas rester à l'écart indéfiniment.

Ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle avait tort, Sasha se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Bon, dis-moi Kim… Parle-moi un peu des élèves de ton lycée, histoire que je sache où je m'embarque !

Kim soupira devant la stupidité à toute épreuve de son amie, mais lui parla quand même de ses camarades pour lui faire plaisir, disséminant deux ou trois ragots par-ci par-là.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasha se sentait fin prête. Sa valise était remplie de vêtements mixtes ou piqués à son père. Elle avait orné son crâne d'une perruque brune qu'une amie dingue de mangas et d'animes lui avait prêtée ( _c'était la seule perruque de couleur normale, les autres allaient du vert fluo au rouge sang, en passant par le jaune banane et le violet aubergine_ ).

– Comment tu vas faire quand t'auras tes règles ? demanda alors Kim, prenant son amie de court.

– Ben… euh… fit-elle, réfléchissant à toute allure.

– Sasha… Comme tu seras interne, tu devras partager ta chambre avec un autre mec… Un vrai mec, avec des testicules, et un corps qui ne saigne pas une fois par mois !

– Je me débrouillerais, marmonna-t-elle.

– Et ta douche ?

– Quoi ma douche ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

– Tu crois vraiment que tout se passera sans difficultés ? T'es au courant qu'il n'y a pas une salle de bain par personne, mais une salle de bain pour _tout le dortoir des mecs_ ?

Un long silence s'abattit sur les deux jeunes filles, dont l'une qui commençait à perdre peu à peu sa détermination.

– J'irais quand il n'y aura personne, proposa-t-elle doucement.

– Tu changeras pas d'avis, hein… soupira Kim.

– J'aime le basket, affirma Sasha. Je tenterais le tout pour tout.

Kim sourit devant cette volonté de fer. C'est beau, les gens qui croient en eux.

– Bon, alors juste une dernière question... commença-t-elle.

– Quoi encore ? râla son amie.

– Par rapport aux documents officiels… Je sais bien que, par un curieux hasard, ton prénom est mixte, mais sur ta carte d'identité il y a bien marqué que t'es une…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit la jeune fille sourire à pleine dents, brandissant fièrement des papiers devant les yeux de la métisse.

– Sasha, tu risques la prison avec des faux papiers, trancha-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Cette dernière tira la langue avec insouciance.

– On s'en occupera quand ça posera problème, répliqua-t-elle avec un air si enfantin que Kim s'abstint d'insister.

– Je me demande pourquoi je fréquente une crétine pareille, souffla-t-elle dans le vide.

* * *

Parée de ses plus beaux habits masculins, Sasha se tenait dans le couloir principal, sceptique face aux murs rose bonbon, curieusement assortis à la tenue de la petite vieille qui courait derrière un petit chien sacrément rapide.

La gorge sèche à cause des nombreuses heures passées à tenter de parler d'une voix rauque et virile, elle tentait de dialoguer le moins possible depuis son arrivée ici. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, car le lycée était pratiquement vide. Un ou deux élèves passaient de temps en temps, en lui jetant des regards suspicieux, mais sinon, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un _no man's land_.

Avant de la quitter, Kim lui avait dit d'aller trouver un certain Nathaniel pour finaliser son inscription… Un blond à l'air plus ou moins coincé, à ce qu'il paraît. Qui n'a aucun sens de l'humour, aussi, avait-elle précisé.

Pour le coup, elle était loin de ressentir l'excitation dû au commencement d'une nouvelle vie, du fait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et autres conneries habituelles que les petites filles nunuches n'ayant aucun autre but dans la vie décrivaient dans leur journal intime. Sasha était juste blasée, à un cheveu près de vouloir retourner dans son ancien lycée. Celui dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement était, ne mâchons pas les mots, assez pathétique avec ses airs à moitié gay, et à moitié princesse Barbie. D'ailleurs, une blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés dont on aurait juré qu'elle était le portrait craché de la très populaire poupée venait de bousculer Sasha, suivie de près par deux autres filles qui remuaient les fesses comme si elles étaient en manque… En manque de mecs à qui briser le cœur après avoir été trois jours en couple.

– Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et partir à la recherche de Kim pour lui demander de l'aide quand deux garçons surgirent de la pièce d'à côté. Tous deux très bien bâtis physiquement, mais l'un aux cheveux mi-longs rouges, et l'autre aux cheveux blancs avec une mèche foncée sur le côté, et des yeux non assortis.

– C'est carnaval ici, ou quoi ? lâcha-t-elle malgré elle.

Le rouge lui jeta aussitôt un regard mauvais, tandis que l'autre l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

– T'as un souci, toi ? T'es qui d'ailleurs ? Je t'ai jamais vu… grogna-t-il en l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

– Je suis nouvell- euh, je veux dire, je suis nouveau, se reprit-elle rapidement.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent bizarrement, tandis que la pauvre jeune fille se disait qu'elle avait eu chaud.

– Enchanté, je m'appelle Lysandre, se présenta celui à l'air calme et posé.

– Ravi de te connaître, je suis Sasha, débita-t-elle rapidement.

– Comme le mec dans Pokémon ? se moqua le rouge.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

– Ne le prends pas personnellement, il est désagréable avec tout le monde, l'informa l'autre.

– Pas avec toi, on dirait, remarqua-t-elle.

– Non, en effet, nous sommes…

– Gays ? l'interrompit-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

– Tu te crois drôle, là ? intervint la brute. Je trouve ça assez ironique, venant de quelqu'un d'aussi efféminé !

– … meilleurs amis, termina Lysandre.

– Comment ça, efféminé ? s'insurgea la jeune fille.

 _Si je suis découverte dès le premier jour, c'est fichu_ , se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

– Y a que la vérité qui blesse, _petite_.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était trop con pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, il était juste en train de la provoquer…

– Sache que si j'étais homo, je préférerais encore sortir avec une poubelle remplie de vers qu'avec toi ! lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

– Ah ouais ? Ça me rend triste… pour les vers.

– Voulez-vous bien cesser ces enfantillages ? intervint alors une autre personne.

– V'là l'autre travelo. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui, _pédale_.

– Garde tes commentaires homophobes pour toi, Castiel, ordonna le blond que Sasha supposa être Nathaniel.

– J'y peux rien si vous me débectez, lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Sasha se tourna vivement vers Lysandre qui avait observé la scène en silence.

– Ça ne te dérange pas d'être ami avec un intolérant pareil ? cracha-t-elle, indignée.

Il soupira et porta sur elle un regard énigmatique.

– J'ose espérer qu'un jour il se rendra compte de ce qu'il dit. On ne peut forcer quelqu'un à regarder la réalité en face, il faut qu'elle se rende compte de ses erreurs elle-même. C'est néanmoins ma vision des choses… Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire.

Elle demeura bouche bée, à tel point qu'elle goba une mouche, devant une telle maturité.

– Ils ont rien en commun… Pourquoi ils sont amis ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

– La musique les a réunis, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, répondit le blond. Mais on a d'autres sujets de préoccupation, je crois. Veux-tu bien me suivre dans la salle des délégués ? J'ai deux ou trois papiers à te faire signer.

– Ah, oui oui, bien sûr, dit-elle de la voix la plus masculine qu'elle pouvait produire.

* * *

– _Deux ou trois papiers_ , tu parles ! grogna-t-elle en shootant dans un caillou.

– On peut savoir pourquoi tu parles toute seule ?

Sasha se retourna, et se retrouva face à Kim. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle se jeta à son cou, la larme à l'œil.

– Oh, Kim, je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi de toute ma vie !

– Hm… C'est gentil… ? Enfin, je présume...

– On m'a inondé sous la paperasse toute la matinée ! Et juste avant, on m'a pris pour un gay !

– Ben, logiquement, c'est pas faux… Même déguisée en mec, ta préférence va toujours pour les hommes, non ?

– Kim…

– OK, d'accord, je me tais, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

La travestie soupira, et se jeta sur le banc le plus proche, rapidement imitée par son amie. Elles restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, profitant de la petite brise d'air frais qui égayait cette journée de chaleur intense.

– Je n'ai même pas pu me renseigner pour le club de basket, geignit-elle au bout d'un moment.

– Ça ce n'est pas un problème, je comptais justement y aller… Tu me suis ?

Les étoiles brillant dans les yeux de son interlocutrice lui suffirent comme réponse, et la métisse se leva d'un bond, prête à se remettre en route.

* * *

 **Vu qu'il ne s'agit que du début, l'histoire met encore un peu de temps à se mettre en place... Mais, un peu de patience s'il vous plaît, ça deviendra bientôt enfin intéressant ! (Avec évidemment la venue tant attendue de Dajaaaan !)**


End file.
